gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun
| last = Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun }} The Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun is a short range, armor breaking weapon. Rapidly propelling numerous bullets per second which each cause both Piercing and Shatter damage makes the weapon both a good armor breaking and disable weapon at close ranges. It is one of the few raycast type weapons currently in the game. Common Tactics The Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun is primarily used as a close range, high DPS, armor breaking weapon. Combining the high piercing damage of the weapon with a kill weapon yields very short killing times if timed correctly. The Gatling Gun is usually paired up with other close range kill weapons, like the Scylla Double-Barreled Mortar - to achieve short and efficient kill times. The Gatling and Mortar combination is most commonly seen on the front weapons slots of the Pyramidion, or on the side of a Junker. In addition to being paired up with kill weapons, the Gatling Gun is also paired with the Barking Dog Light Carronade or the Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower to achieve heavy disable and control abilities. The Light Carronade and Gatling Gun combination is also most commonly mounted on the front weapon slots of the Pyramidion. In addition, the Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun is also usually mounted on the port guns slot of close range Galleons to provide piercing support to the heavy weapons on the port. In fact, Gatling Gun is perhaps the most widely used weapon in game. A major weakness of the Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun is its short effective range. With the added jitter, the weapon cannot be a good support at medium ranges where other piercing weapons like the Hades Light Cannon would excel, due to their superior range. In addition, the animation of the bullets and the actual trajectory of them, do not correspond - with the weapon needing more leading of the target than it appears to, inexperienced players may therefore find trouble achieving consistent hit markers. Commonly Used Ammunition Charged Rounds * Increased effective range due to decreased jitter. * Increased maximum range to 540 meters. * Reduced clip size to 66 bullets. * Increased damage per magazine by 4.63%. * Insignificantly decreased basic DPS, real DPS can increase due less spread. * Better alternative to normal rounds, without cons. Greased Rounds * Increase DPS by 28%. * Decreased damage per magazine by 4.39%. * Reduces the maximum range to 360 meters. * Clip size increased to 98 bullets. * Lower projectile speed and guns rotation speed make aim harder. Heavy Clip * Increased effective range due to decreased jitter. Less spread effective against low hull profile ship and to disable components. * Lower DPS by 20%. * Very situational, DPS drop too often does not justify itself. Lesmok Rounds * Lower damage per magazine by 30%. * Increased range to 765 meters. * Reduced clip size to 57 bullets. * Very situational, in general not effective at range because of maximum spread of 30 meters at maximum range. Lochnagar Shot * Increased nominal DPS by 125%. * Decreased damage per magazine by 9.45%. * Increased effective range due to decreased jitter. * Lowered gun rotation speed, can make problem with attack maneuverable ship or attack from the maneuverable ship. * Clip size reduced to 33 bullets. * Gun takes 9 (6+3) damage for each shot and needs proper maintenance with a Pipe Wrench or Fail-safe Kit. Category:Light Weapons Category:Raycast Weapons Category:Weapons